Forgotten Love?
by anime poison
Summary: This a story where Sesshomaru rediscovers and finds his long lost friend from his childhood? Will sparks fly? who knows. Pairings are: SesshomaruSakuraMy made up character. When you read the story you will find out more pairings. Reviews are welcome


**Forgotten Love?**

**Chapter One... **

_It was a peaceful night, the rivers were calm, and the moon was shinning at the Lord of the Western lands castle. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk finishing some assignments that needed to be completed and some scrolls that needed to be looked at. He cursed a few times at some of the ridiculous scrolls that were sent to him that wanted his opinion._

"_Such ridiculous and foolish requests." The lord mumbled agitatedly. "Why is it everytime something needs to be taken care of, no one can ever get the job done right?!"  
_

_Soon the lord just had enough and crumpled some of the remaining scrolls that were waiting to be read. With that, the lord threw them into a heap onto the floor, thus falling into a deep sleep at this desk._

_**Sesshomaru's Dream…**_

"_Come on Sesshy, come and catch me if you can." A little girl taunted while running through a field of flowers._

_This was the voice of a young demon girl child with long amber locks of hair and pinkish lavender eyes. She was just about the age of seven and had already obtained a mind so bubbly and yet so full of excitement. _

"_I told you not to address this one as Sesshy!" said another voice while shaking his fist in the air._

_The little demon girl laughed as she approached the young demon boy and poked his nose gently with the tip of her finger._

"_You're just being silly." The little demon girl smiled with glee causing the little demon boy to growl slightly._

_This little demon boy had eyes of golden orbs, when you started into them would make you want to question the world while waiting for answers…answers that would never come. In the middle of his forehead was a blue half crescent moon and is a little older than the little demon girl._

"_Oh yes I forgot it simply slipped my mind." The little demon girl smiled. "You are Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands." _

"_In time this Sesshomaru shall." Sesshomaru shot back._

"_Yes but that is a long time from now don't you agree? When you are just yourself, like this…it makes me laugh and smile. In time when the future does roll around and become the Lord of these lands, it does not matter. You'll always be my Sesshy no matter what!" The little demon girl said happily._

"_That's it this Sesshomaru warned you!" Sesshomaru smirked as he ran after the little demon girl._

"_Catch me if you can Sesshy!" The little demon girl laughed._

_The little demon girl kept getting father and farther away as Sesshomaru struggled to keep up with her. As hard as Sesshomaru tried he could not keep up with the little demon girl it was as if she was never…here to begin with. Was she just a figment of his imagination? No it couldn't be she was real…wasn't she?_

"_Hey wait for this Sesshomaru!" He called out._

_Suddenly that's when it all got dark and quiet. The fields of flowers the little demon girl and Sesshomaru had once played in where gone. They were only replaced by the shallows of darkness and that's when a blood curling scream was heard. Blood was splattered everywhere. Never could this image be erased from this little demon's mind._

"_Sakura!" Sesshomaru yelled frantically trying to look for his friend. "Sakura where are you?!"_

_Frantically Sesshomaru searched and searched for the little demon girl but could not find her. Sinking to the ground the little demon boy began to weep silently absorbed in tears._

"_Sakura!" he screamed as he suddenly whispers. "This cannot be happening…"_

_**End of Dream**_

_Sesshomaru awoke form his desk with a start. He'd never in his entire life had such dreams filled with so much misery…ever since that time long ago. Sesshomaru clutched his hand at his beating heart. Why was he feeling this way? How could he feel this misery, this pain? He was supposed to be the Lord of the Western lands, the cold ice prince. He was a Lord that was to be dignified, in a manner that included not expressing your feelings…even to the ones that you may care about the most. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door._

_Knock, knock, and knock_

"_Come in." Lord Sesshomaru said coldly in his usual monotone voice._

_A loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru's stepped into the office. He was short green imp who was wearing a tall black hat, dressed mostly in brown slacks, and carried a wooden staff. He went by the name of Master Jaken. Jaken, the little green imp came in huffing and panting like he had just completed a triathlon. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru are you alright milord?" Master Jaken asked showing concern for the lord._

"_Yes, why wouldn't this Sesshomaru be? Lord Sesshomaru asked coldly._

_Lord Sesshomaru began to stare at Jaken with one of his coldest glares that would send chills down your spine. This made Jaken cringe even more and now more afraid._

"_Ah…well…um- I heard you yell throughout the castle." Jaken stuttered. "And I was wondering…" _

"_Jaken this Sesshomaru does not need your worthless concerns. Leave now." Snapped a very angry and agitated Sesshomaru_

"_Yes milord." Master Jaken stuttered while fleeing from the room._

_With that Sesshomaru got up and mumbled something under his breath while walking to his chambers. Before drifting back to sleep…he saw the moon._

"_Sakura…are you just a figment of this Sesshomaru's imagination? If not then why can't this Sesshomaru forget and move on?" Sesshomaru asked himself._

_Lord Sesshomaru soon enough started to fall asleep and not to his knowing…there was also another certain someone admiring the full moon as well._

"_Sesshomaru…" the voice whispered as tears began to fall throughout the dark skies at night. _


End file.
